


Waluigi Time

by Allen_Pierce



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Anal Fisting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allen_Pierce/pseuds/Allen_Pierce
Summary: When Waluigi witnesses a horrible accident in the woods one day, he must fight to survive, because Captain Falcon doesn't want to leave any witnesses.





	Waluigi Time

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on fanfiction.net

"I'm really feeling it!" cried Shulk as Captain Douglas J. Falcon delivered a signature Falcon Punch directly up his anus.

Waluigi watched from behind some nearby bushes, mouth agape, as the captain's flaming fist tore the wielder of the Monado asunder.

Shulk's disfigured corpse fell to the ground with a thud. As the initial shock of such a sight subsided, Waluigi realized that his cock was still erect.

"Falcon Fuck!" the captain shouted, "he's fucking dead!" He fell to the ground beside his lover and inspected the corporeal remains. Watched the last bit of cum dribble from Shulk's exposed wang-he had been fully nude-and concluded that his own punch's fiery aura had cauterized Shulk's manhole, preventing it from bleeding.

With each anguished Falcon Cry, Waluigi's manhood pulsed harder. He couldn't deny his feelings any longer. He didn't like that he was enjoying such a horrid scene, but animalistic instinct took over and he began stroking his weird mushroom (you know, from  _Super Mario Maker_ ). He gripped it like the tennis rackets he knew so well and stroked until, from his lips, the immense pleasure of an orgasm drew a halleluWAH!

Captain Falcon bolted upright and looked in the direction of the noise, just in time for his visor to get sprayed with Waluijizz. The purple-clad voyeur fell to the ground, shaking, utterly drained.

Douglas slowly approached the stranger and muttered, "God forgive me for what I must do."


End file.
